superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Casino Royale (1967 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Casino Royale" * Color by Technicolor® * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * David Niven as Sir James Bond * Peter Sellers as Evelyn Tremble / James Bond * Ursula Andress as Vesper Lynd / James Bond * Joanna Pettet as Mata Bond / James Bond * Daliah Lavi as The Detainer / James Bond * Woody Allen as Dr. Noah / Jimmy Bond * Barbara Bouchet as Miss Moneypenny / James Bond 007 * Terence Cooper as Coop / James Bond * Deborah Kerr as Agent Mimi / Lady Fiona McTarry * Orson Welles as Le Chiffre * William Holden as Ransome * Charles Boyer as Legrand * John Huston as McTarry * Kurt Kasznar as Smernov * George Raft as Tom J. Wink * Jean-Paul Belmondo as French Legionnaire * Jacqueline Bisset as Miss Goodthighs * Bernard Cribbins as Carlton Towers * Ronnie Corbett as Polo * Anna Quayle as Frau Hoffner * Art Director: John B. Mansbridge * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Layout Styling: Jack Senter * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles ** Design: Maurice Binder ** Animation: Dick Horn * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21484 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson, Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman * "Casino Royale Theme" – Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass ** sung by Mike Redway * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return Cast * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Desmond Llewelyn]] as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * David Niven as Sir James Bond * Peter Sellers as Evelyn Tremble / James Bond * Ursula Andress as Vesper Lynd / James Bond * Joanna Pettet as Mata Bond / James Bond * Daliah Lavi as The Detainer / James Bond * Woody Allen as Dr. Noah / Jimmy Bond * Barbara Bouchet as Miss Moneypenny / James Bond 007 * Terence Cooper as Coop / James Bond * Deborah Kerr as Agent Mimi / Lady Fiona McTarry * Orson Welles as Le Chiffre * William Holden as Ransome * Charles Boyer as Legrand * John Huston as McTarry * Kurt Kasznar as Smernov * George Raft as Tom J. Wink * Jean-Paul Belmondo as French Legionnaire * Jacqueline Bisset as Miss Goodthighs * Bernard Cribbins as Carlton Towers * Ronnie Corbett as Polo * Anna Quayle as Frau Hoffner * John Wells as Q's assistant * Gabriella Licudi as Eliza, one of the SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters * Angela Scoular as Buttercup, one of the SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters * Tracey Crisp as Heather, one of the SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters * Elaine Taylor as Peg, one of the SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters * Alexandra Bastedo as Meg, one of the SMERSH agents undercover as M/Lord McTarry's daughters * Derek Nimmo as Hadley - British secret service man who briefs Mata Bond on her mission to Berlin * Colin Gordon as Casino Director * John Bluthal as MI5 Man/Casino Doorman */Graham Stark as Cashier * Duncan Macrae as Inspector Mathis, who shows Evelyn Tremble his "credentials" in the pre-title sequence. * Richard Wattis as British Army Officer. * Vladek Sheybal as Le Chiffre's representative. * Tracy Reed as Fang Leader * Chic Murray as Chic * Jonathan Routh as John * Percy Herbert as 1st Piper * Jeanne Roland as Captain of the Guards Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Rated G